


Covers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Egyptian cotton catching sweat until it's almost too humid to breathe





	Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Brian Kinney is an exhibitionist. Fuck, half the guys that cruise Liberty avenue nightly could attest to that. More then half, if Justin is being honest with himself. 

And for the most part, Justin doesn't mind. He doesn't mind getting on his knees in an alley to suck Brian off and he doesn't mind dropping his pants and bending over in the back room at Babylon. He has been with Brian long enough that he has lost whatever inhibitions he might have had about showing his body in public and the thrill of fucking where someone could walk by at any moment is, to Justin, as ordinary as breathing. 

Even when they are alone, just the two of them, Brian likes fucking in open spaces. In the middle of the bed, on top of the covers. Across the couch. Over the dining room table. It's almost like, in Brian World, there is a camera trained on him at all times and he doesn't want to offer an obstructed view to his millions of Brian World viewers. And that's fine. That's hot. 

But sometimes Justin likes it when it's just the two of them, with no invisible porn-cam. 

Under the covers, early in the morning, so early that Brian isn't awake enough to think of throwing the sheets off the bed. Heat trapped beneath a 400 thread count, Egyptian cotton catching sweat until it's almost too humid to breathe. Swapping kisses that get lazier and sloppier the longer they go on, as if the heat is slowly strangling the vitality from their movements. Pushing back brown hair from hazel eyes, strands plastering themselves to Brain's temple. 

Light filtering in only from the distant edges of the bed, cracks where the sheets lift and fall when their bodies shift closer and closer. His thigh thrown possessively around Brian's slim waist and he can feel his cock painting shapes and patterns onto Brian's stomach. Their hips roll, a slow tease at first, rocking until Brian is panting and he gasps into Justin's mouth- the word "condom" lost between his teeth, on his tongue, down his throat. "Gonna fuck you," pressed into his ear and he holds on tighter, shakes his head frantically. 

Brian fucking him means Brian surfacing from their murky oasis to get a condom. It means breaking the spell, possibly throwing back the covers, and they'll fuck like they always do. Exposed.

And that's not what Justin wants. Justin wants this. He wants to grind into Brian until they come, so what if it's an undignified way to do it, if Brian will tease him the rest of the day for rutting like some adolescent virgins. *This* is how he wants to do it, fingers scrambling for purchase along slippery skin. Teeth knocking together as grace and skill abandon them, needing each other so desperately it feels like the first time, last time, and only time all rolled in to one. He wants to build a heat around them so impenetrable, the outside world has no hope of ever entering. He wants to forge their flesh, their cells, their molecules together so that they will never, for even a second, be separate beings again.

These plans, however, are brought to an end when, with a final strangled inhalation, Brian comes. The thick fluid is almost cool when it hits Justin's friction-hot skin. He shuts his eyes tightly, feels his mouth drop wide open, and let's go, pushing the orgasm from his body with such force his thighs convulse with the effort. 

Justin knows that soon they will have to get up. They'll have to take a shower and eat a late breakfast at the diner. They'll have groceries to shop for and he'll have laundry to sort through as Brian visits Gus. They'll have to at least pretend to be functioning members of society. 

But for now, in this time and space they've created together, his face buried in a chest still heaving, the smell of his come and Brian's mingling, drying on their hips and thighs, gluing them together for a few seconds more. 

Now is just for them.


End file.
